Ordinary
by Moonbay
Summary: It's about Hiroyuki and Miyako, Yukinon's parents. The story takes place during their High School days. Please take a peak if you want! R&R onegai!
1. Chapter I: Hiroyuki Miyazawa

Author: This is a revised version of my original fanfic written under my lost pen name: Samejima Mamimi (.net/s/1773038/1/Ordinary)  
>The grammatical errors have been revised and certain areas have been polished. Thank you! R&amp;R please!<br>Well, Hiroyuki, Yukinon's dad, is always viewed as cheerful and well... stupid and such but this fanfic focuses more on his past and how he and Miyako got together. Please have the patients to read this fanfic of mine and I hope that it is of your taste. Reviews will be most appreciated! ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! P.S.- This fanfic is inspired by a music video from dedicated to Hiroyuki and Miyako! ^_^= Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I WISH I own Kare Kano but sadly, I don't.<p>Kare Kano: Ordinary Chapter I: Hiroyuki Miyazawa<p>

Every single day is always the same. It kinda makes me tired when I think about it sometimes. Here I

am again, sitting on the top of the hill all alone after getting off of work. The wind was blowing softly, rustling my short, messy hair wherever it blew. The

sun was up and bright and the shade of the tree protected me from its harsh rays. I stared at a distance,

overlooking the city. I could see people walking all around and the busy cars passing by. I ran my

fingertips to my soft black hair, feeling each strand slip from between my fingers little by little. 'I better go

home... grandpa might be worried.' I thought to myself as I stood up, dusting off the pieces of grass that had stuck on my black pants.

I walked calmly to the long street leading to my house, turning to curves now and then. There were people

passing by but I did not look at them... they'd probably give me a dirty look anyway.

"Oh, isn't that Hiro-kun?" I heard some girl say across the street from me but instead of stopping to

saying hi, I kept my head straight and continued to walk forward.

"Come on! Lets go! He's cute but he's a weirdo." Another girl said then I heard their footsteps die away.

I'm used to people like that in this city... They didn't like me very much... they never did... even when I was still

a little kid...

*** "I'll catch you! Hahaha!" I yelled, chasing a friend of mine as we played tag.  
>"Haha! You can't catch me! Hiro, you're a sissy!"<br>"Why you-"  
>"Tetsuya!" a woman called out of nowhere, causing my friend to stop on his tracks.<br>"Okaa-san?" He blinked and started to make his way to the woman who I'm guessing is his mother.  
>"Look at you! You look so dirty and..." her gaze went stray towards me and then it turned into a disgusted glare, "And look! You're playing with that kid again." then she turned back to her son and said in a scolding manner, "Didn't I told you not to play with him again? I swear, you might catch whatever he has! I don't want you to get hurt! Come on!" and with that, she wrapped her hand tightly around Tetsuya's arm and started dragging my friend away. I watched with my eyes widened. Why was I hated? Is it because I'm different? ***<p>

I shook my head, trying to rid of the memory of my childhood. It's nothing old, really. It's been the same.

Parents... don't particularly like their kids hanging around me or anything. I guess I could understand.

They just want to keep them safe and all. In no way was I innocent during my childhood.

I broke a lot of things, even stole a dog. Boy was I a handful. I found myself chuckling at the thought.

Back then though, I thought I was just having fun, attempting to live a normal kid's life even though I knew I was different.

I got home before it was dark. I slowly slid open the front door then took off my shoes before

entering our humble home. Our home may look big outside but it isn't really very extravagant on the inside. We don't have much stuff inside too

but, grandpaand I are content with what we have. Hey, as long as we have food to eat, that's enough

for us. We don't need a car or whatever the other houses around us has. Actually, our living room only has

a coffee table and two cushions for us to kneel on as we eat or drink tea or to just simply talk about our day. Grandpa and I

shared a room. When I was little, I used to sleep in the same futon as him and he'll tell me stories and

stuff. Ah, it was great memories. Now that I'm grown up, I can't really do that anymore... besides, grandpa can't really

stay up too late now. He's fragile and can't move very much due to his age. But even so, grandpa insists

on working still but of course, I protested that he don't and suggested that I should work instead since I

already reached the age where I could be accepted to a job or something. He did not approve at first because

he wanted me to focus on my studies but soon, after constantly convincing him, he finally did.

"Ojii-san?" I called out softly as I entered our home. I peeked in the living room but he

wasn't there so, I headed over to his room. I stood there in front of the door for a while and practiced a cheerful

smile to greet him with when I finally do open the door. Today was an exhausting day... and the

comments I received on my way home also caused me unpleasantness. It's stupid really... by now I should really be

used to it. Slowly, I slid the door open with a warm smile plastered on my face. "Tadaima..."

Then I saw grandpa laying on his futon, his eyes closed peacefully. I smiled even more as I watched his

calm features. Grandpa... he have done so much for me. I practically owe my life to him. I'm so grateful

that he took me in and treated me like a son. He was always so kind... It's safe to say that he's the only

one that actually loves me and cares for me in this whole world. I have him and he has me, just with that

thought, it erased all the pain that the neighbors have inflicted on me with their cruel comments and

glares that made me feel like a lowlife compared to them. 


	2. Chapter II: Lessons

Author's Note: Arigatou gozaimasu for my first reviewer! This is for you! I hope you like it! And for those who are reading this for the first time, hope you all like it so far! Arigatou! Arigatou! Till next update! Ja! ^_^ -

Chapter II: Lessons

Today I got off late from work. There was this funny incident actually. See, I was walking

home and I was about to turn to the street corner when our neighbor next door bumped into me and started

screaming! I looked at her oddly before pulling myself up.

"Here! Take my bag! Take my money! Just... please don't hurt me!" She said in a very

frantic voice. She was an old, old lady. I mean, no offense but she really is! She had this

pair of thick glasses and I'm pretty sure that even though the streets are a bit dim now, she was able to recognize

me. I mean, the moonlight is shining pretty brightly today. I think... I think she said that on purpose.

"Yoshioka-san, it's me, Hiro." I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"O-oh... yes, I... noticed." I offered my hand to help her stand up but she just motioned

it away, insisting that she can do it herself. Then she hurriedly scampered off. For an old lady, she sure can

move fast. I wonder... did she really thought that I was going to mug her? I mean, I'm not

THAT bad... is that what the people around my neighborhood really think of me? I'd

understand if I'm one of those buff guys with tattered clothes or those gangster looking people

but I looked pretty normal looking. Well, to me at least. I was wearing my decent school uniform and all.

That thought stayed with me throughout my walk home.

I pushed our huge wooden gates open. It looks heavy from the outside but, it's not

really that heavy. I stopped there for a bit, examining our front yard. See, we have this

sakura tree by the gate. I remember when I was little, it was only this thin trunk with very

little leaves and no flowers at all. My grandpa used to always tell me that our sakura tree

grows with me. He told me that it first sprouted in our yard a few months after I was

born. It was amazing really. My grandpa never misses

anything. He notices everything around him. His philosophy is to never take anything for granted

whether it be people or the little things around you. He always tells me that. I try to- but

sometimes, life just gets so busy like today. I stood there for a while and looked around me. I realized,

I like our home. I like the way it's old fashioned and I like the trees surrounding it. I liked my

grandpa's little garden. I like our huge front gates. At first, things appeared to be so normal to

me. The usual boring things I've seen for the past 16 years, you know? But today...

today I guess... I finally was able to take the time to appreciate everything around me.

I took off my shoes before sliding open our front door. "Ojisan, tadaima!" I called out.

"Oh, Hiro, is that you?" I heard a frail response from the kitchen.

"Hai, Ojisan." I responded back, loud enough for him to hear. I entered the house and

slid the door closed behind be lightly. I leaned my back against it softly for a while, looking

around. Our walls were made of fine furnished wood. It seemed as though they haven't

aged even though many years have gone by.

"Welcome home, Hiro. Dinner is ready." Grandpa's small voice cut through my thoughts.

"H-hai, Ojisan! I'm coming." I hurried to our kitchen where I found grandpa kneeling on

his cushion by the coffee table, where our feast awaits. My grandpa is a very good cook and I always looked forward to our daily meals. I quickly

kneeled across from him on my cushion and laid my backpack beside me. Both of us closed

our eyes and put our hands together as we said a small prayer of thanks to Kami-sama for the

food on our table today. After our prayer, I started to dig in. The food was very delicious just

like how it is everyday. Grandpa just sat there, smiling as he watched me eat.

"How was school and work today, Hiro?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Hm?" I stopped eating and looked up, blinking then followed a small smile. "Well, school

is the same today. We had a test in math but I think I did well."

"Very good! That's good to hear, Hiro." he smiled back at me but, grandpa's smile is

different. It was soft and warm and has a gentle feel to it. Maybe it's because he looks frail

but... I think it's because he is naturally kind inside.

"Oh, on my way home," I went on while grandpa listened with a nod. "I bumped into

Yoshioka-san."

"Our neighbor?" he asked then I nodded quickly in response.

"Yeah, and she thought I was gonna mug her or something like that. She started

screaming frantically. She was like 'Here! Take my money just don't hurt me!'" I imitated the

old woman's voice and her reaction to the incident. Grandpa gave a warm, hearty laugh and I

joined him. We then continued eating in silence for a while then I could not help but ask,

"Ojii-san, how come people think bad of me because I'm different?" The question stopped

grandpa from his meal. He looked at me with those sad-looking eyes of his. They always

appeared watery like he's about to cry. Almost as if he was suffering.

"Why would you say that, Hiro?"

"Well, it is true though, ojii-san. Since I was little... why else would I get the nickname

'little devil'?" I looked down at the bowl of food in front of me.

"Now Hiro, everyone have different views on things." That statement of his made me

look up and to my surprise, he was smiling at me. "Some people may think others are bad and

some other people may see that there is good in those people. Everyone has different mentally

and judgement on one another. People who see the good in others may be rare but they are out there." he explained.

"Everyone has good qualities in them and everyone have goodness within themselves.

For instance, to me, I see you as a great person... no, a

great son, Hiro." Those words were enough to erase all my doubts in

mind. After all, it's not so bad. I have grandpa and he has me, that's all that matters. At least

I have one person who would be there for me and love as... well, me. Throughout the dinner,

I had no more worries. Grandpa is really amazing, don't you think? He always has the

answers for everything and he is very wise. Everything he taught me since I was little stays

with me till today. I guess, those lessons shaped me up into a person I've become.

That night, I laid on my futon while staring up the ceiling. Today, I bumped into that girl.

Miyako. I was anxiously waiting to see the new freshmen in hopes that she was able to make it to my school. Well, I remember when she

promised that she'll make it no problem because her grades were so much better than mine - which was true.

'Man, was it nice to see her,' I thought to myself as a smile cross my lips.

When I was little, her and her little friend used to always try to join me and Tatsuya on our

games and such. Haha, it's funny when I think of it now. Dumb girls would follow whatever we

tell them to do just to be able to play with us. I used to always mess with her and make fun of her.

But today is different. She's not Miyako-chan anymore from my childhood. Suddenly, she's

this really pretty girl. I mean, I've seen a lot of beauties and not to brag or anything... well,

alright, I'm going to brag a little but see, I'm popular among the girls. I guess some girls just like

that 'rebellious' type, something I've always been defined as.

But you know, she really caught my eye. She have these big, bright eyes and this soft

features. Hm... maybe I'll see her tommorrow in school or something. I closed my eyes as

listened to the noisy cicadas outside. The noises they made were somewhat relaxing... slowly,

I drifted to a deep slumber from an exhausting day. 


	3. Chapter III: High School

Author: After SEVEN years, here is the continuation of this fanfic. Enjoy~! Will continue depending if I get readers/reviewers. Thanks all!

Chapter III: High School

"Good morning, Hiro-kun!" A cheerful voice startled me early that morning as I opened the tall wooden gates of my home. I shifted my sleepy gaze from the ground up to meet a pair of wide, bright brown eyes that were resting softly upon me.  
>"Mi-Miyako-chan." I stammered, a bit taken aback by the fact that she was there, waiting for me infront of my house. "Why,if it isn't Miyako-chan." I heared my grandpa call out from behind me. I turned around to find him leaning lightly against the pair of sliding doors at the entrance of our house. He smiled and waved at Miyako as he called out once more, "How are you?"<br>The girl returned back my grandfather's smile, eagerly waving back to him as she replied "It's great to see you well Ojii-san,  
>I'm doing great! Thank you for asking!"<br>I waved at grandpa, calling out "Ittekimasu!" before turning away to take my leave. Miyako had echoed what I had said as well,  
>following as I took my leave. Grandpa waved back saying a cheerful "Itterashai." as he watched us disappear behind the tall,<br>wooden gates.  
>I placed both hands in my pockets and allowed my back to curve in a relaxed manner in an attempt to act nonchalant about walking to school with her. Okay, so I said I'm pretty popular with the girls but I've never exactly walked with a girl to or from school before. Had she been waiting there for long? How come she still knew where I lived?<br>"S-sorry if I have intruded on you this morning." Her soft, timid voice cut through my thoughts. My eyes drifted to the side and rested on her small figure. She was holding her bag infront of her with both hands, making her look even smaller, almost like a scared little mouse. I wondered if I was making a scary face as I was lost in thought so I immediately waved my hands in front of me in assurance. "It's not a bother at all!" I said aloud in an uneven voice. 'I'm being awkward aren't I?' I thought to myself as I brought up my left hand, scratching the back of my head a bit. "I-I was just thinking that it's nice to have someone to walk to school to. I'm usually alone so..." I added, looking away just as she had look back up to me.  
>"You and Tatsuya-kun don't walk together?" She asked, a hint of curiosity rung through her voice.<br>"Nah," I replied as I placed my left hand back into my pocket. I looked ahead as a faint smile crossed my lips. "We used to but he moved to a different neighborhood. He still goes to our school though so we hang out there."  
>"Ah, sou desu." She replied, looking ahead as well. We stopped at a crosswalk side by side as we watched the red light blink,<br>preventing us from crossing the street. There was silence that enveloped us for a moment as I desperately searched my head for something clever or witty to say to start a conversation but sadly, everything that popped into my mind is either corny or just plain out awkward. I'm usually a pretty sociable guy but this... this is just sad. As I stood there, wallowing in self pity about how pathetic I am, I heard her say "You've gotten so tall Hiro-kun." The phrase cut though my thoughts and immediately my gaze shifted from across the street to her. She was looking up to me, making our height difference more apparent now. She was wearing her brown hair in a pair of pigtails, swaying in the wind whenever the breeze picked up. "You seem to have really grown up." A small, delicate smile crossed her lips but she didn't close her eyes. No, she kept her eyes on me as I returned her gaze with a surprised look on my face. Her smile alone, brought back all of our memories together and caused me to finally relax. I laughed, placing my hand on her head, ruffling her soft hair playfully. "What are you saying? Don't tell me you like the onii-chan type." I grinned at her. She puffed her cheeks, making the most adorable, annoyed look on her face as she replied "Ba-ka!" back to me. I allowed my hand to rest on her head for a few more second, feeling the strands of her hair under my palm before retracting it back to my pocket. The lights flashed green, signaling us to go. We walked side by side,  
>me taking long strides but she was able to keep up with me. "Say, Hiro-kun..." Miyako began, catching my attention. I looked at her from the corners of my eyes, she was looking ahead with a smile on her lips. "Wanna walk home together after school?"<br>"Sorry." I replied quickly, without a second thought. Only after I had said this did I realize how insensitive I must have sounded.  
>"Oh." She looked to the opposite side in an attempt to hide the disappointed look on her face. "It's not like that." I stopped on my tracks, wrapping my right hand around her arm. The tug caused her to turn and look up to me. I looked at her sincerely,<br>scrambling to try and explain. "I work part time." I said, making sure to keep my eyes on her. "I get off late so that's why..."  
>My voice drifted off helplessly. Finally that familiar smile appeared once again on her face as she replied, "I understand."<p>

Our homeroom teacher's voice echoed throughout the class as the tapping of the chalk against the board matched the beat of his tone. There was a faint sound of pens gliding across notebook papers as most of my classmates took notes on what he was talking about. My face rested against the palm of my hand as I looked out the window that was partly open. A few petals of sakura snuck in, settling on top of my opened empty notebook. All the sounds around me sounded drowned out by the thoughts that clouded my mind. Recently I've gotten more and more aware of the situation at hand. Grandpa seem to grow weaker by each passing day and although I try to force the thoughts out of my mind, there was no way to contain them any longer. Running my fingertips through my hair, I desperately tried to think of a way, any way, to become a stronger pillar of support for my grandfather. It's frustrating to think that I'm sitting here inside the four walls of this classroom, unable to do anything for him. Unable to become a man faster and make him proud. To somehow be able to show him that all the work that he has invested in me was fruitful. I retracted my eyes away from the scenery down to my notebook. The thin blue lines against the white paper stood out and without even thinking, I traced my finger against the blue ink. And that's when it hit me, "Job preparation course." I said aloud unknowingly which of course caused my teacher to throw a chalk on my head just as he always had for anyone who interrupts the lecture.

The bell rang for lunch time and our teacher dismissed us, excusing himself as well. I stood up from my chair, stretching my arms over my head as Tatsuya approached me, resting against my desk. "You really should learn your lesson by now not to interrupt the class you know." He chirped in with a grin. "Shut up." I said sulking a bit as I rubbed the spot where the chalk had hit me. He laughed, patting my shoulders before we headed out towards the hallway. "So I saw you walking with a girl this morning." He said in a teasing manner as he nudged me lightly with his elbow. "You mean Miyako-chan?" I replied, scratching the side of my jaw lightly with my thumb. "Oh that was Miyako-chan?" He waved over to a couple of female students waving at us. "She sure has gotten cute." He continued with a grin. "Yeah." The word alone came out so smoothly and naturally without me even giving much thought to it. A hint of red tint danced across my heated face as I realized what I had just said. I turned to look at Tatsuya who had a mischevious cat-like grin on his smug face. "What is this? Has Hiroyuki finally become a man?" He covered his mouth as he left out a sort of like obaa-san 'ho-ho-ho'  
>laugh. "S-shut up!" I replied, gritting my teeth at him as I lifted my arm in an attempt to hit him in the back of his head.<p>

"You two seem lively." We both looked up to find Miyako coming out of a classroom, sliding the door behind her. She made her way to us,  
>smiling that same smile she had this morning. "Ah, Hisashi buri Miyako-chan. Remember me?" Tatsuya pointed to himself before continuing "Tatsuya."<br>"Tatsuya-kun, hisashi buri. It's great to see you again." Miyako smiled sweetly, slightly tilting her head to the side. Her dark brown hair swayed as she did so.  
>"Hai, hai!" Tatsuya replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder, patting it firmly. "Saw you and Hiro come to school together today. It's good to see him with someone." He leaned forward towards Miyako and the girl leaned forward as well as to be polite. "He gets lonely easily you know?" He whispered but audible enough for me to hear. He winked at Miyako before I elbowed him to his side. "I'll kill you!" I glared at him, my face burning with embarassment. Him and I have been good friends but he never turns down an opportunity to embarass me. He laughed before running off, excusing himself to meet his with his girlfriend.<br>"That guy, really-" I gritted my teeth as I watched him take his leave. He turned out making a smoochy face before disappearing into the group.  
>"Haha," Miyako's giggles caused me to turn my attention back to her. She had one of her arms across her torso, holding her side while her other hand was slightly covering her lips as she continued to laugh. I looked at her with my eyes half closed, an irritated look crossing my features.<br>"Are you making fun of me?" I said, pinching both of her cheeks, stretching them.  
>"Oww, oww, oww!" She managed to utter slurred words. She was still laughin though, "I was just thinking that you guys seem really close."<br>I let her go, leaning my back against the window of the hallway, crossing my arms. "Well, we have been friends since we were kids." I then grinned at her before continuing, "Even though his mom hates me."  
>"Well, my dad isn't very fond of your either." She pointed at herself. "Remember when you and your friends tried to ride with me on my bike and he hit you on the back of the head?" "Yeah, I remember." I rubbed the spot where he had hit me from way back then. "Still," I turned my gaze to her, my eyes half-closed. "You don't have to rub it in that parents naturally hate me." I flicked her forehead lightly. She blinked, looking at me. We stared at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. <p>


End file.
